


Introductions

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [19]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: Team FNKI often trained with our heroes during their stay in Atlas, but how did they learn that they were there in the first place?JanuRWBY Day 19: Missing Scene
Relationships: Oscar Pine & Team FNKI
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Kudos: 18





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I missed JanuRWBY's update so days 17 and 19 should be switched.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Blake!

Atlas Academy’s library was impressive. With two floors to explore, bookshelves were lined with every genre and academic text a huntsman could want. Too bad Oscar wasn’t in the mood to read.

The others had gone on a mission to an abandoned SDC mine, and entrusted with the Relic of Knowledge, Oscar’s current job was to keep it safe. But surrounded by huntsmen and huntsmen-in-training alike, Oscar’s greatest concern was making sure the keychain held onto his beltloop.

Sighing, Oscar closes the book in front of him and looks at the smile pile he has acquired. From comics to texts explaining the perfect way to kill a Nevermore, nothing was keeping Oscar’s attention. Deciding that he might as well take a nap before the others returned, Oscar organizes the books into a neat pile before somebody grabs the book he was holding right out of his hands.

“Aren’t you a little young to be a student?” The student asks curiously, pink tail swishing behind her.

Oscar freezes, surprised by the bold move. He was lucky that he was left alone until now, but it was only a matter of time before somebody asked why someone so young was wondering around the academy unattended.

“Neon, lay off. The kid was just trying to read,” Another student walks up to them, black sunglasses peering down to look at him.

“Oh, come on! You can’t say you aren’t a little curious,” Two more students walk up to them, one with dark blue, low pigtails and another with short grey hair.

“Clearly, he has some sort of permission. He wouldn’t have been able to get so many books otherwise,” The grey-haired student adds.

Though they talk amongst themselves, they surround Oscar in his seat. Waiting for a lull in the conversation before speaking up, the cat faunus student jerks her arm up, a rainbow trailing behind.

“ _Wait_ ,” Oscar thinks. A cat faunus, with a semblance that leaves rainbows in her wake. Oscar know he’s seen this before, but he can’t quite remember where. Considering their age and the only possibility of seeing an Atlas student while he was still on the farm, Oscar speaks up.

“Um, excuse me,” The four stop talking and turn towards Oscar, all attention directed at him. “Sorry, but you didn’t happen to be in the Vytal Festival tournament, did you?”

“A fan! Yup, you’re looking at Neon Katt. I made it to the doubles round with Flynt over here,” Neon announces, pointing her thumb from herself to Flynt as she speaks.

The gears in his head turn before he comes to another realization, “Wait, I think Yang mentioned you before.”

“You know Yang? As in Yang Xiao Long?!” Neon clasps his hands, eyes sparkling.

“Yes? She’s not here now but—”

“She’s here? Wait, is the rest of Team RWBY here too?” Flynt asks.

Oscar gulps and weigh his options. Considering that they’re staying in the dorms, it’s only a matter of time before this team runs into everyone else. And thinking back to what Ironwood told him, Oscar tells Neon what he’s practiced.

“Yes, they’re here too. Ironwood invited us for an exchange program after what happened at Beacon.”

Nodding, Neon hums in understanding, “Makes sense. But where are my manners?”

Leaning over, Neon lays her hand on Oscar’s shoulders and points at her teammates in turn.

“Well, you know that I’m Neon and that’s Flynt over there,” Neon says.

“Yo,” Flynt salutes.

“But the two quiet ones over there are Kobalt and Ivori!” The two nod towards Oscar in turn. “And altogether, we’re Team FNKI!”

“Well, I’m Oscar. It’s nice to meet you,” Oscar turns in his seat, nodding towards Team FNKI.

“Let’s exchange scroll numbers, to keep in touch! Maybe train together?” Neon holds her scroll, rocking her hand while her scroll rolls dangerously in between her fingers.

“ _She’s very… eccentric_ ,” Oscar thinks. Not seeing the harm, Oscar takes his scroll out and two exchange numbers.

“Thanks! We’ll keep in touch,” Neon waves as the rest of Team FNKI leave Oscar.

Running after them, she stops and turns around, “And tell Yang that we need to catch up!” Neon shouts before a librarian shoos her out.

“They never got their answer for why I was here,” Oscar murmurs, scratching his cheek.

* * *

The others return later that evening, tired but somehow energized. From seeing the Ace-Ops in action, to receiving their licenses and getting their first missions, they were certainly busy.

Walking towards the dinning hall, the group ask Oscar about his day.

“What about you, Oscar? Get into anything interesting?” Nora asks, throwing her arm around his shoulder.

“Not really,” Oscar shrugs, trying to get out of Nora’s grasp, “I walked around the campus, did some reading, and took a nap. Oh, but I did run into a team here. They said they knew you guys.” 

“Really? Which team?” Jaune asks.

“Team FNKI,” Oscar responds.

Yang stops walking, and Oscar walks into her back. Turning around, Yang grips his shoulder and asks in a low voice, “Did any of them mention me?”

“Uh, yeah. Somebody named Neon said that she wanted to catch up with you,” Oscar says slowly, seeing the look of dread grow on Yang’s face. “Is everything okay?”

Chuckling, Ruby walks up to him, “Don’t worry. Let’s just say Neon and Yang didn’t exactly get off on the right foot.” Looking back towards Yang, they see her holding her face in her hands and counting under her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> RoosterTeeth, stop having Oscar scenes offscreen. My boy deserves screen time.


End file.
